


On The Hotline

by pastelpink449



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, M/M, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpink449/pseuds/pastelpink449
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has always been a man of action, while words have always failed him. So what is he to do when he unexpectedly ends up paying for phone sex with a total cutie like Eren, who seems to be just as hung up on him?</p><p>Sex hotline AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Hotline

**Author's Note:**

> I have no sense of self control. This is just 4k+ words of porn that I wrote on my phone while I was attending my little cousins birthday party. Talk about inappropriate lol enjoy I guess!

The sound of the rain bouncing off the windows was muffling the low volume that Levi had set on the television. He was currently lazing around on his couch, wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs and a tank top, looking through his email on his phone.

 _Fuck,_ the Fall semester was finally starting up on Monday. It was a lazy Friday afternoon and he knew this would be his last free weekend in a long time because of his shitty profession. Levi was a college Math professor. His job was to teach a bunch of snotty fucking kids. He was _definitely_ living the American dream. He snorted at the thought. Not like he ever planned on doing so. He was dreading this coming Monday. His first class of the day was at 7 AM, so he would have to haul his ass out of bed at 4:30 to start getting ready. Hopefully he got a good group of kids for his morning class, because they would be facing his wrath if he had to deal with their shit at the ass crack of dawn.

Erwin, the Dean of the University, was an old friend of his that was currently e-mailing him about any events that he might have to attend during the semester. He finished typing up a responding email to the tall bastard, ending the reply with a very kind and eloquent ' _now fuck off'_.

He rubbed the skin between his brows, attempting to lessen the tension and near constant frown. He sighed while leaning his head back against the couch, bored out of his fucking mind. Not only did Levi have nothing else to occupy his time with, he also didn't have any kind of companion. Hadn't had one in a _very_ long time. He had tried to keep a stable relationship a few times, but it always went to shit. Be it because he wasn't attentive enough or he was too apathetic, it was always _his_ fault. Supposedly. They all just ended up annoying the shit out of him in the end, so his solution was just staying single. Not to mention that he had a few odd kinks. He had actually tried to go over them with his last 'boyfriend' and he had ended up slapping the shit out of him claiming he wasn't, ' _a freak like him_.' Needless to say, Levi had given up after that fruitless attempt.

_Vrr._

His cell phone, which he had set down beside him, suddenly vibrated with an oncoming text. He picked it up, knowing that only one person would have the balls to text him during his days off besides Erwin.

**_Levi!!! Are you busy???_ **

Fucking Hanji. He didn't even notice what a thoroughly unattractive face he was making at the thought of what was to come. He looked down at his current attire and let his gaze sweep across the room he was lounging in.

**_Yes._ **

Not even a full minute had passed and he was already receiving a text. Hanji Zoe was another close friend of his, a fellow professor in the biology department.

**_Aww, stop being so grumpy! You and I both know you're just lazy. Weeeeeell. I personally think you need to relieve some of that tension. If you know what I mean *wink* call these guys up and have some fun, my little Frodo!_ **

Hanji had typed out a number at the end of her text. The hell were they up to?

**_No one cares what you think. what the fuck is this? And stop calling me fucking Frodo, you turdpile._ **

He hated that damn nickname.

**_Ah ah ahhh, you're gonna have to call if you want to know. And I know you're curiosity is eating at your short ass. That, and need I remind you that I still have those embarrassing pictures of you from new years._ **

No _fucking_ way. She was supposed to have deleted those shitty pictures. He had been so drunk that he could have emptied his bowels and urinated where he stood without noticing. But he had done worse. Dancing on the nearest table while wearing ridiculous pasties and a pair of Hanji's booty shorts was _not_ something he wanted anyone to see.

**_You wouldn't._ **

 He'd wring Hanji's fucking neck if they did such a thing.

**_Oh, I will. I bet my students would love seeing a powerpoint of their professor's behavior outside of school, you kinky bastard, you._ **

Levi hissed. That crazy fuck.

_**I hope you poison yourself from inhaling all those fucking fumes in your lab.** _

Levi hummed at the pleasant thought, then snorted at his own stupidity. There's no way he could rid himself of the weirdo that easily.

**_Awwww Levi, I love you too!!_ **

He breathed in deeply attempting to soothe his temper. 

**_Fuck off, Hanji._ **

Well, he'd better call now. He knew he was going to regret this.

He dialed the number and waited for whoever was at the end of the line to pick up. He didn't know how long he waited, but it felt like a damn lifetime passed by before someone finally picked up. Well, a voice recording of someone. Very sexual too.. what the fuck, Hanji?

 _"Mmm, looking for a good time? We guarantee you definitely will if you pay for our services. Teased Till You're Pleased Sex Hotline will_ always _put their customers first."_

Back the fuck up. A _sex_ hotline? The chemical fumes were definitely messing with that shitty glasses' brain. But, he continued to listen to the very androgynous voice on the line. Not because he'd actually be paying for someone, hell no. He was just slightly curious...

 _"Please press 1 if this is your first time with us. You will then be put on the line with one of our workers to further inform us of your specific preferences. If you've already used our hotline, then press 0 and make your request. We will also refund your money back if you're not satisfied. Thank you for dialing Teased Till You're Pleased, have a_ very _pleasurable day."_

Levi gulped. Fuck, he was tempted. He could even ask for certain characteristics in the person he would speak with. He had never even once thought of requesting services like this. But now he was lonely, and it fucking sucked to admit it. Screw it, he was going through with this. He pressed the 1 on his touch screen and waited.

"Hi there, Teased Till You're Pleased, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, hi, I've never done this sort of thing before, so could you run things down for me?" Shit, he was actually nervous. God, he had always thought phone sex was awkward, and now he was paying for it.

"Of course, sir. Alright, what gender would you prefer to speak with?"

Well, that was easy. Cock and balls of course.

"Male."

"Okay, is there a specific kind of voice you'd prefer? Deep, high pitched?" He contemplated the question. He didn't like overly deep voices in a partner, but he also didn't enjoy when they sounded prepubescent either. So he told her just that.

"I would really prefer if he was in between. Not whiny but not some Barry White kinda shit either." The woman giggled lightly at his shitty humor.

"Of course, sir. Any specific kind of kinks you'd like him to indulge you in?" Ah. That was the question he always tried avoiding. At his sudden silence the woman quickly intervened.

"If you're uncomfortable discussing this with me, that is completely fine. Many of our clients are slightly shy at first. But please, don't worry. You can discuss this further with your chosen operator." He almost sighed in relief. He thanked whatever other worldly forces were watching over him.

"Um, yeah. Sounds great?" The woman outright laughed, easing some of the tension.

"Alright, how long would you like to spend with our operator?"

"An hour I guess?" He had no idea how these things worked so he was better off starting with just that.

"Perfect. That will be $50 for one hour. Please dial your credit card number." Levi quickly reached for his wallet and pulled out his visa card and began to push the numbers onto his phone. Once finished, he let her know.

"Okay, that's it. I'll redirect you to your operator. Have a great day, sir!" It was silent after that. Oh _fuckfuckfuck_. What had he done? Now he was going to have awkward phone sex with someone he didn't even know. _Paid_ phone sex. He groaned and began planning Hanji's torture until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey there, hun. How are you?" Levi released the breath that he had begun to subconsciously hold. God damn. He had no idea someones voice could be that fucking perfect. Slightly breathy, boyish and with a hint of something sly hidden in there as well. He awkwardly cleared his throat and responded.

"Um, hi. I'm good, you?" He sounded like a damn high school girl. Seems like the man on the line thought so as well because he let out a honey sweet laugh. Levi felt like he could listen to it all day. _Where the hell had_ that _come from?_

"I'm good. It's okay to be nervous by the way. Do you want to speak for a while to calm down a bit?" The boy's tone was caring and sounded slightly concerned for him. He slowly felt the tension in his shoulders begin to lessen by just listening to his voice.

"Yeah, I'd like that. What's your name, kid?"

"Eren. What about you?" The boy giggled. Fucking adorable. Even his name was cute. How was that even possible?

"Levi."

"Oh, like the jeans?" Levi grit his teeth, remembering how many times he's heard the same shit, though it was a bit more tolerable coming from Eren. "Yes, like the fucking jeans. Brat." He said with no real bite. It was hard to be actually annoyed with the cutie.

"Ooh, seems like I hit a sore spot."

"Tch, you shit." The continued talking for a good 20 minutes and Levi actually felt his cheeks begin to hurt from smiling so much. He didn't work out those muscles too often. The conversation flowed effortlessly and Levi practically felt their chemistry.

"Sooo, I'm curious. Got any odd kinks or fetishes?" Levi froze, his smile quickly fading. He definitely didn't want to ruin whatever they had going on by admitting something like that. Eren would _definitely_ laugh at him.

"I don't think-"

"Please?" Oh _fuck_. He was begging using such an innocent tone of voice. How could he actually say no? If he ended up laughing, he could just hang right up. Right? Levi took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. Then, he said it.

"I like being called 'daddy'." There. He said it. But now he was worried. Eren wasn't saying anything.

"Fuck, forg-"

"I guess someone likes being reminded of their age, huh?" Anything Levi was going to say quickly faded into nothing after that comment. What the _fuck?_ Was he being called _old_? Sure, he had told Eren his age (30), but he didn't think that was too bad. Now this shitty brat was insulting him and making fun of his insecurity? Oh, fuck no.

"Listen up, you little fucker. Me liking being called Daddy in the bedroom means absolute shit. Doesn't make me old. Someone should discipline your ass and teach you some respect." Levi hissed at the boy through the phone. He was so stupid. So _fucking_ stupid. How did he expect this was gonna go? He was such a fu-

"Who's gonna discipline me, huh? You? Gonna bend me over your knee and spank me? Gonna teach me a lesson, Daddy?"

Oh.

_Oh._

Levi felt the blood quickly rushing to his neither regions. Eren's voice was barely a whisper, but Levi had heard him perfectly fine. Eren had sounded fucking _wrecked_ , his tone borderline desperate. As if he was in actual need of Levis discipline. He closed his eyes, proceeded to lean back and exhale shakily. Eren must have heard because a giggle was quick to follow.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Would like to smack my ass until you're satisfied, listening to me whine for daddy's cock." _Shit._ Levi almost let a moan escape his slightly parted lips. He was fully hard and his erection was straining against his tight boxer briefs. He quickly palmed himself and shivered at the pleasure the simple touch could bring. He had never thought he'd actually hear someone call him that, much less with a voice like Eren's. Hot and eager to please, no ridicule detected.

"Oh, _fuck,_ you naughty little shit." Levi breathed into his phone, his eyelids fluttering and tempting to close.

"Mmm, you like it when I'm naughty though. But I'll be good if you reward me." Levi bit his lip while finally letting his eyes close. He could think of a _very_ good reward for Eren.

"Yeah? What do you want then?" He cringed a bit, he wasn't very used to talking dirty. He was already awkward enough in person. Eren didn't seem to notice though and continued with their little game.

"I want to blow you so fucking bad. Would you let me, daddy? Won't you give this spoiled little cock slut a taste?" That was probably the sexiest thing anyone had ever said to him. Levi didn't even resist the moan that left his lips. He grasped the band of his underwear and pulled them off completely, leaving him nude from the waist down. He firmly gripped the base of his dick and slowly pumped it a few times, shivering when he teased himself by spreading the accumulating precum over his sensitive head.

"Oh? You want pleasing daddy to be your reward? You're so selfless, baby. So fucking cute." He felt weird referring to himself as 'daddy' even if he'd always fantasized about it, but when he heard Eren's barely suppressed moan at the word, he gained a noteworthy amount of confidence.

"I always want to please you. _Hah,_ Fuck, I'm so tight and wet for you, d-daddy." A husky groan escaped Levi and he set a slightly faster pace with his hand, roughly squeezing the base of his erection.

"Yeah? I'd have to stretch your cute little hole with my fingers first so I could get you ready for my cock though. Wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Mm, what if I'm already nice and prepped for you? _Nng_. Would you skip to the fun part?" Levi bit his lip at the thought of how divine cute little Eren would sound while slicking up his fingers and ramming them into his tight ass.

"Oh? Eager are we. I'd have to check to see if you did a good job. I'd spread those cheeks and tongue that filthy hole of yours until you're fucking begging me to let you cum."

 _"S-shit..."_   Heavy breathes followed suit and Levi suddenly stopped his movements, his eyes widening.

"Eren? Are you... actually getting off?" He felt like a fucking moron. He was having paid phone sex with a (sexy) stranger and asking if they were horny too. Of course Eren wasn't actually tuned on. This was his  _j_ _ob_. There was probably rules about things like that. He feared what Eren's response to his comment would be.

Eren's breathing seemed to have stopped all together when Levi voiced his thoughts though.

"Dammit, I'm _so_ sorry, fuck, this wasn't supposed to happen. Your voice is just so.... _hot_. This has never happened before, I'm so so sorry-"

"Shut the fuck up and tell me what you're doing to yourself." Levi Immediately cut off Eren's rambling. He sounded so _real_ now, different from the seductive little thing from earlier. Knowing that Eren was turned on because of _Levi's_ voice, that he was the only one that had managed to do such a thing, made his painfully hard cock twitch in his palm while releasing a small spurt of clear liquid that ran down to his hand. He rubbed the sticky substance onto the rest of his shaft, using it as a lubricant for the friction he was supplying.

Eren's breath hitched in his throat at Levi's throaty command, his exhale sounding suspiciously like a moan.

"A-are you sure..? If you want I can direct you to another operator..?" Thinly veiled desire was evident in Eren's voice, but Levi assumed that he was still worried about his job being in jeopardy. There was no way in hell Levi was going to call the line to rat Eren out. This was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him and he wasn't going to let it end so quickly.

"Positive. Fuck, Eren, you should see me right now. My cock is fucking leaking for you. Your voice get's me just as turned on, so stop worrying. I'd be a fucking idiot if I actually disliked you being turned on by me." He was slightly embarrassed by his admittance but he had to convince Eren _somehow_. "And no, I just want _you_. Don't you fucking dare try to switch me over to someone else."

"O-okay.." The shyness in his voice was doing thing to Levi. "How do you want me then, Daddy?" Levi groaned at the word. He felt empowered and the need to dominate Eren was becoming too much.

"First, tell me what those naughty hands of yours were doing before I caught you." Eren whimpered, the sound so submissive it was music to his ears. His cock was twitching in his palm begging for some sort of rough treatment, already turning an angry red at the tip.

"Well... I started out palming my cock though my pants and I was gonna keep it at that. But then, _fuck_ , I needed something more.."

"Oh? Weren't you worried someone would catch you?"

"N-no, we each have our own office. It's kinda small, but it's private enough... _Ahh_ ," Levi's toes dug into his carpeted floor at the sound. He decided to changed his position by laying down across the couch for more comfort. By holding the phone between his ear and shoulder, both his hands were now unoccupied. He then reached his other hand down to softly grasp his balls that were heavy with arousal while his other one stroked and twisted over his length at an agonizingly slow pace.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you playing with that cute cock yet?"

" _Mm_ , yeah, I took off my pants and underwear for easier access." Eren was practically naked? At his job? _Holy shit._ This entire thing felt so fucking _naughty._

 

 

-Eren's POV-

 

This could not be happening to him. He had been working here for over a year and something like this had never even  _once_ come close to happening. He always controlled his emotions during work, switching to another persona to make the time go by faster. Sometimes he would have to entertain a sleazy, married old pervert, but this was his job, so he tolerated it. Well, at least today was his last day. Then this incredibly sexy man just  _had_ to call. What the actual fuck is a man like him even doing paying for a service like this? Levi was pretty young, funny and had one hell of a voice. When Eren had first heard his deep voice, a shiver had made it's way up his spine. It was powerful and demanded instant respect and made Eren want to give into whatever the man desired.

He then looked down towards his swollen length. It was turning a dark red and the slit was oozing precum that slowly trailed a path down his balls until finally reaching between his cheeks, lubing up his twitching entrance.

He had removed every obstruction between him and his aching dick, reclining back into his office chair and lifting his tan legs to rest on opposite ends of his desk, leaving him completely spread open. He focused back on Levi, waiting for any command the man might throw his way.

"Good boy. Now shove two fingers into that filthy mouth and _suck_." Eren's heart leaped at the praise. He immediately started licking the two digits of his choice, then began to rapidly fuck his mouth with his fingers, drool running down his mouth and falling onto his chest. Giving blowjobs was never Eren's favorite thing to do but right now, he seriously wanted a taste of Levi's cock, feel it sliding down his throat while he thrust into Eren's warm mouth. He moaned at the image he painted in his mind, barely realizing the sound had left his lips.

" _F-fuck_ , you like that, kitten? I bet you're picturing swallowing my cock instead of those fingers." Eren let out another sinful moan which confirmed Levi's thoughts. "You want me to fuck that mouth, don't you? Look at you, getting all hot and bothered by the thought of it."

Eren whined around his fingers. His other hand quickly ran down to his stomach, lifting his shirt. He reached up to one of his nipples and began to twist the bud, sometimes pulling on it a bit sharply.

"P-please Daddy, fill me up!" He had removed his fingers from his mouth and was now slowly working his hand over his rock hard cock. He heard Levi let out a quiet moan, his breath slightly stuttering.

"Where do you want Daddy's cock, kitten?" The nickname made Eren's dick and asshole twitch, his face becoming red at Levi's teasing.

"I want it in my ass, _please_." His face burned with embarrassment until he heard Levi release an incredibly sexy chuckle.

"Alright. You've been such a good boy that you deserve as much. I want you to tease your hole with your fingers, but  _don't_ stick them in. Not until I say so." Eren eagerly reached down to his entrance and began circling it with his wet fingers. He lightly prodded his puckered hole, never fully entering. He could feel his cock twicthing in anticipation against his stomach. He  _needed_ this and he was prepared to beg the man to finally let him finger himself.

"Levi, _god_ , please! I need this so fucking bad," His voice came out low, panting for breath. What the hell was this man doing to him? "I need _you_."

He heard Levi release a throaty groan at his words. He noticed Levi's breaths were coming in at a much quicker pace, signaling that the man wasn't far from blowing his load.

"Dammit kid, you have no idea what you do to me," Eren's entire frame shuddered with desire. Knowing that he had such an effect on Levi pleased him on a whole other level. "Go ahead and fuck your fingers. But do it slowly." Eren stiffened up his middle finger and finally breached his entrance. He let out a high pitched moan when his finger was fully inside him. He began to slowly pump the digit in and out of his asshole, curling it slightly. He just couldn't find his damn spot!

"F-faster. Fuck yourself faster, baby." Levi's voice came out somewhat strained, urging Eren on as he increased the speed of his hand.

He then added a second finger into the mix. He kept on curling his fingers in hopes of touching that special spot inside of him. He continued thrusting in different angles until he finally rubbed over his prostate. His eyes widened in pleasure and he threw his head back, careful to not drop the phone from his shoulder, and moaned.

" _L-Levi!"_ His legs trembled on his desk and his ass eagerly clenched around his fingers.

Levi's breath hitched at the other end of the line when the other man moaned his name so wantonly. With such evident _desire._

"Are you feeling good, Eren?" He breathed out. Eren continued the constant assault on his prostate, and then reached his other hand down towards his leaking erection. He wrapped his hand around it and matched his thrusts with his hand. The onslaught of pleasure was almost too much for him and he was a stuttering mess.

"S-so _g-good_. I'm so close D-daddy." It was evident that Levi was nearing his peak as well. He was emitting loud pants and quiet curses, moaning along with Eren.

"M-me too, kitten. Daddy's gonna fill up that hole with his cum." Eren couldn't control the loud moan that escaped him. The way Levi would say such things made it sound more like a _promise_.

Eren quickened the pace on both of his hands. He could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching and he imagined it was probably really obvious to Levi judging by the way he was releasing clipped moans with every breath. _Just a little more._

"I want to hear you cum, Eren." The sound of Levi's voice, his words and the way he had caressed his name with his tongue was enough for Eren. He cried out, arching his back as his climax hit him. He continued finger fucking himself and stroking his shaft until he was sensitive to the touch. He breathed heavily and sagged against his seat. That was probably the most mind blowing orgasm he had ever had.

He then focused on the other man and noticed he was breathing rapidly and releasing louder moans. Eren could tell that Levi was extremely close to going over the edge and he knew he just needed a little  _kick_ in the right direction.

"D-daddy, _please_ ," Eren was still recovering from his orgasm and his voice was a throaty whisper mixed in with his labored breathing.

" _F-fuck!_ " Levi's voice was thick with desire and he was producing moan after delicious moan. He was short of breath when his orgasm finally settled over him.

 

Then there was silence from both ends of the line.

 

" _Holy fuck._ " Levi was the first one to break the awkward silence, his voice filled with awe. Eren sighed in relief. At least he wasn't angry now that the he wasn't horny anymore.

"Yeah, holy fuck is right. So, um, you're still not gonna tell on me..?" He heard Levi snort at his wording.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I already told you I wouldn't. I'm not  _that_ much of an asshole," Eren giggled and he could almost hear the smile in Levi's voice when he uttered his next words. "I don't want to get you in trouble, kid." Eren grinned and sighed happily.

"Thanks, Levi. I actually have a friend who was fired for doing what I did and someone overheard them since he wasn't as careful." He  _hoped_ he had been careful enough. He could always play it off that he was just doing his job and trying to sound more realistic for his client.

"Shit, really? Did they walk in on him beating his meat or something?" Eren muffled a laugh at Levi's crude way of talking. That had been _exactly_ what had happened.

"Yeah, but at least those two are together now. There'd been instant chemistry between them." He still remembered when he'd walked in on the scene of Jean being screamed at by their boss after doing such a thing. Fucking Horseface didn't even look guilty.

"Oh? I guess there's a chance then." At that, Eren let out a confused sound. What did Levi mean by that? Levi cleared his throat and said something that froze Eren in place.

 

"Do you think you could give me your number?" He noticed that Levi's voice had taken on a nervous tone, as if scared of Eren's reaction.

His eyes widened. Levi's question had completely caught him off guard. This god of a man  _actually_ wanted to talk more with Eren? He couldn't believe it. But the honesty in Levi's voice was evident so he knew that he wasn't fucking around with him. He had to answer just as honestly.

"O-okay. I can do that." He heard Levi sigh in relief and he giggled. This man made him feel powerful and sexy and he fucking  _loved_ it.

 

 

Eren proceeded to recite his cell phone number to the other man who hurriedly reached for a pen and paper to write it down. What the two men didn't know was that they were both sporting equally blinding smiles, eyes sparkling with joy.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and I'd also be thrilled to chat with any of you over our mutual obsession! yaoipetals.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I haven't written smut in a while so please excuse the writing. I also haven't been able to fully edit this so sorry if there's any mistakes. This is just a bit of practice for my other fic :3 Feedback is always welcome!! Comment & kudos please! (The next part will be up in about a week so look forward to it)


End file.
